


Dance Under The Moon

by sztikerami



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Background Character Death, Bad English, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Two sad souls meet in a moonlit park.
Relationships: Hizaki (Versailles)/Zero (D'espairsRay)
Kudos: 1





	Dance Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure when I wrote this, maybe sometime in 2010. Posted to LJ in 2012.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

He rarely walked the streets of Tokyo dressed in his stage outfit. He usually didn't want anyone recognizing him, but this time was different. He didn't care. He wanted to look gorgeous and fabulous this evening, since it was Jasmine You's birthday. He didn't want to disappoint the bassist. Even though he was dead, Jasmine was watching over him, Hizaki was sure of that.

Hizaki was a man of many insecurities. He was having a hard time to deal with dressing like a woman on stage. He loved wearing those interesting, beautiful outfits, but most people didn't tolerate a man being so different. Ever since he had started performing with his first band, he'd been verbally harassed by not only bullies but by his own family too. He hated it. That's why he never visited his parents or called his sister, he wasn't interested in hearing how disgusting of a fag he was. Yes, he was a crossdresser, but he only wore those outfits on stage, when he wasn't performing he usually chose jeans and T-shirts like most people his age. But it didn't make any difference in his parents' eyes. So to save himself from the cruel words, he had cut all connections with them.

For Hizaki, the only source of confidence had been Jasmine You. Whenever he looked at the bassist, he felt relaxed. Watching him so gracefully walking down the street, eating his meal or performing had given Hizaki confidence. Whenever someone would call him a freak, Hizaki would think about Jasmine and his confident smile. Jasmine could handle haters so easily, so much better than the guitarist.

But now Jasmine was gone, buried six feet under in a cemetery he didn't even dare to visit. He was afraid of seeing his tombstone. Because if he would, his best friend's death would suddenly became realty. Too real to handle. Sometimes Hizaki liked to imagine that Jasmine You was only sleeping and one day he would wake up and come back to them. He couldn't help but believe in this fairytale - he needed to believe in it, or he would go insane.

There was a small, hidden park in Shibuya. He loved this place. Jasmine had loved this place so much, he'd come here every possible time to watch the sky. From here, the stars were visible, but what Jasmine had loved the most were the fullmoon. And tonight it was another fullmoon without him being able to see.

Hizaki sat down on a bench and let out a sad sigh. He thought he was alone, but suddenly a figure walked over to him with a smile.

"Hizaki-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." he bowed. Hizaki returned the bow, although he wasn't happy about his precious time alone being interrupted by a fan. But as the man straightened up and the guitarist took a closer look, he recognized him right away.

"Um... Zero-san, right?"

The other male nodded.

"Yes. I didn't expect to meet you here." the bassist admitted. "What brings you here at this hour... in your stage outfit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked Hizaki up and down. The petite guitarist blushed.

"I came here for... personal reasons." he said slowly.

"May I ask what those reasons were?" Zero didn't want to seem nosy, but the other's behaviour was making him curious.

Hizaki hesitated. He didn't feel comfortable about the idea of sharing his secrets with an almost-stranger. But there was something about Zero that made him reconsider. The tall man somehow reminded him of Jasmine You, maybe only because of the fact that the both of them were bassists, or maybe it was the sadness written all over the other's face.

"I came here to dance." he sighed after a long minute passed in silence.

"To dance?" Zero blinked.

"Yeah." Hizaki nodded, looking down. "I know it sounds weird but me and Jasmine You used to come to this park whenever it was a fullmoon to dance. It was like a game of ours, you know, the entire 'aristocrat vampires' act gave us this idea." he explained. Zero nodded slowly and watched the petite guitarist for a while. Then suddenly he offered him his hand. Hizaki looked at him with obvious confusion written all over his face.

"May I have this dance?" the bassist asked with a smile on his face. And without thinking, Hizaki accepted the hand and stood up.

They started dancing. Zero couldn't tell a waltz from a tango, so it was Hizaki leading. They were dancing slowly, the bassist's hands resting on the guitarist's hips, Hizaki's arms wrapped around Zero's neck. It was different, Hizaki thought, Jasmine You could have danced so much better than this man. Yet it was comforting to feel his strong hands holding onto him as they were slowly waltzing under the rays of the moon. So comforting that Hizaki closed his eyes and rested his head against Zero's chest. He started crying, he couldn't hold his tears back, and the bassist was soothingly running his hand up and down his back to comfort him.

"I'm sorry..." the guitarist whispered, but Zero shook his head.

"It's okay." he told him and made Hizaki tilt his head up. "No need to be sorry." he whispered and closed the distance between the two of them.

Their lips met for a millisecond, and then suddenly Zero broke away and before the stunned guitarist could react, he disappeared from sight. But the taste of his lips lingered there on Hizaki's own for days.


End file.
